The Administrative Core will perform the centralized administrative functions for all 4 Research Components (Components 5-8) and the Pilot Projects (Component 9). It also will coordinate the activities of the Scientific Support Cores (Components 2-4). The Program Advisory Board will provide scientific oversight, and the Executive Committee will make executive decisions regarding ACTG activities. The Executive Committee will set goals, evaluate progress toward general scientific research directions, and oversee quality control mechanisms in all areas of Center activity. Oversight also will be provided for transgenic animal production, behavioral assays, production of viral vectors for gene silencing and transgenic expression, imaging and histological analyses, and genomics services. The Core will also sponsor enrichment activities, including guest speakers, a new course on the Neurobiology of Addiction for the UCSF Neuroscience Graduate Program, and an ACTG website to publicize ACTG-sponsored events, staff openings and links to other organizations' websites. There will be two lines of administrative responsibility within the Administrative Core. Dr. Messing, the Center Director, will supervise the general coordination of all Center administrative activities and the Center's budget. Dr. Heberlein, the Scientific Director, will supervise the coordination of and future planning for scientific directions.